The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb/Bugs
This is a list of all bugs currently found in Wrath of the Lamb, ''the expansion to ''The Binding of Isaac. '' Since this is the first day of WotL, many bugs and glitches can be expected. Please post as many as you can so the creators can try to fix some. The current version of WotL is '''v1.0'. Audio *Sheol, the Satan battle, and the Isaac battle have no music. *The stone heads in the depths make the sounds of maws along with their usual sounds at the same time. Gameplay *At some boss fights where you have to fight C.H.A.D, Chub appears instead. *Starting a challenge run and dying, then starting a non-challenge run will make the game behave as if you are still in the most recently chosen challenge run until you close the game. *Clearing the game with Isaac and Judas yielded no new item unlocks( despite evidence that Isaas unlocks D20) *Encountering Teratoma (boss in the Womb) as a second boss in the Womb XL will cause Fistula to spawn instead of the usual boss. *At some boss fights where you have to fight Pin, Scolex appears instead and you'll take dam age as if you're in the womb *Curse of the Labyrinth + The Depths or the Womb can make you stuck in the boss room (with no trap door) after the first Boss encounter (Mom or Moms Heart/It Lives). Recommendation: Try to get a something that can teleport you out of the boss room before you enter it. *If you start the challenge that hides the map exiting death the challenge and starting a normal run the map stays hidden. this effect may also apply to the other challenge modes testing *Something can cause the game to end after the Mom fight in the Depths, even if you've unlocked the Womb and even the Sheol. (This may be where the game is supposed to end for challenges, but I've had this happen while I was playing a normal game as samson as well.) *Isaac no longer starts out with the D6, even if you've unlocked it. *Spider Webs on the floor still slow you down when flying (Tested only with the Holy Grail & ??? so far) Graphical *Fire Jumper and Scolex art in the credits are bugged and seem to flicker. *Blowing up an X-marked rock which contains a Small Rock powerup causes a glitched Isaac to appear, it does nothing but float around and you can't interact with it. * The info plate that displays on the bottom right corner every time you pick up an object sometimes doesn't display or just the half of it is displayed. *Some challange runs have the items given to you at the start come up as "unidentified." (The items still seem to work and exist past this, however.) *(?) fish head trinket called "undefined" with "undefined" having a diferent font than usual *Samson's death screen reads "XOXO Eve". *Also, when entering a boss fight with Samson, the Vs. text sometimes reads "Eve". *When completing a level using Samson, the person crying is Eve (the hair used is incorrect). *When completing the games new final boss, 'Isaac' you will receive Ending 11 when you touch the golden chest. Go to the 'Stats' screen and you will find Ending 12. *On the death screen, some new spider enemies may not appear. (ex. leaping spider, Widow) Items *Technology 2 + Brimstone have a small graphical glitch when used together. Also there's no sound effect for Technology 2. *When using the 3 Dollar bill in conjunction with another tear effect, there is a chance the 3 Dollar Bill will override the other effect instead of complimenting it. *Aquiring Ipecac first, and then technology 2 will give you both attacks. The reverse will max your attack stat, but will not yield the Ipecac attack. Misc. *If the first floor you spawn in is XL both Treasure rooms require use of keys. Normally a Treasure room on the first floor is unlocked.